Problem: Daniel walked his dog for $9$ miles on each of the past $3$ days. How many miles did Daniel walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Daniel went walking. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 27\text{ miles}$ Daniel walked a total of $27$ miles.